


Art: Cowley's Inscrutable Five by  KrisserCI5

by togsos



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togsos/pseuds/togsos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where steam is king and the primary power source, and a world that abounds with airships, gas lamps, gears, cogs, and brass goggles, Mr Cowley knows that Queen Victoria, and all of Londinium is in great peril. Can he find the right men to help prevent the menace looming?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Cowley's Inscrutable Five by  KrisserCI5

**Author's Note:**

> This is artwork for KrisserCI5's fantastic fic . As always thank you to the outstanding mods for all their hardwork.
> 
> I would like to credit Sam Van Olffen for the carriage in the background, it is in no way my work.

Original fic can be found **[here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Pros_Big_Bang_2014/works/2508998)**

 


End file.
